Game, Set, and Match
by kenpogirl
Summary: Erica and Sloan match wits. Guess who wins.


Disclaimer: Characters and show NOT mine. They belong to Shonda and ABC. No copyright infringement intended. Just having fun.

Special Note: This story and my other fic, Denial, are for all of you Callica fans who are as angry as I am that Callie kept fooling around with Mark Sloan both before and after she and Erica kissed for the first time. These stories are sweet revenge. LOL

**Erica reaches the nurses' station in her "civilian attire" and leans back against the desk. Arms folded over her chest, a thoughtful expression on her face, she watches people walk by as she waits for Callie. Minutes later, she spots her lover coming down the hall, Mark Sloan in tow. The two are lost in conversation as they walk. Despite her revulsion at seeing Mark Sloan, the blonde can't help but smile when she sees Callie. It has been six months since they started "officially dating", and two months since everyone at Seattle Grace became privy to that bit of information. When she gets within 10 feet of Erica, Callie happens to glance over and finally spots her cardio-goddess, a huge smile spreading across her face. Mark becomes annoyed that Callie has stopped listening to him. He becomes even more annoyed upon discovering exactly where the gentle brunette's attention has wandered as he follows her gaze. He immediately stiffens and squares his shoulders as both he and his companion approach the blue-eyed blonde. **

_**Callie **_**(all but forgetting that Mark is there, practically running the rest of the way to Erica, rushing into her arms, smiling broadly)** : "Hey, baby."

_**Erica **_**(grinning, wrapping her arms protectively around the younger woman's shoulders and kissing her temple)** : "Hey, gorgeous."

_**Callie **_**(wrapping her arms around the older woman's waist, turning her face to give her girlfriend a soft kiss on the lips, speaking cheerfully)** : "Just give me two seconds and I'll be changed and ready to go, ok?"

_**Erica**_**(smiling) **:"I'll be right here."

**Mark Sloan stands off to the side and watches their entire interaction as it unfolds, narrowing his eyes at Erica in jealousy. As Callie scurries off into the locker room, Erica turns her head slightly to face her opponent, her challenger for Callie's affection. For several seconds, they say nothing, but stare each other down unblinkingly, a duel to the death. After a tense moment of icy glares, Mark is finally the first to break the silence. **

_**Mark **_**(smugly) :** "She was mine first."

**The heart surgeon's expression turns into a self-assured smirk as she refolds her arms over her chest and chuckles lightly before addressing her adversary.**

_**Erica **_**(with total confidence)** : " But, she's mine _now_ and she's mine for good and you will never, _ever _touch her again. And get this straight, musclehead, you may have had sex with her first **(drops voice to a conspiratorial whisper as if she's sharing a secret with her rival, a patronizing gesture), **but she was _never_ yours."

**Sloan is left speechless, mouth agape, shaking his head in disbelief as he is unaccustomed to losing his cool. He's been bested and he's unable to counter. Right on cue, Callie reappears. Oblivious to the tug-of-war she's just interrupted, she walks straight into Erica's arms once again. **

**Erica (happily enveloping Callie in her arms with a contented sigh) : **"There's my girl. How was your day?"

**Callie (whining, laying her head on Erica's shoulder, wrapping her arms around Erica's waist and snuggling closer)** : "Sucked. Missed you too much."

**Erica (with a huge s^&%-eating grin as she meaningfully stares Sloan down over Callie's shoulder) : **"It's ok, baby. _I'm here now_."

**The implication of her words is not lost on Mark. Erica means them not only as an announcement of her arrival at the hospital, but more importantly, as a claim on the raven-haired beauty in her arms. Erica kisses Callie on the head. The Latina picks her head up and presses her forehead to her lovers' with a sigh.**

**Callie (whispering seductively) : **"Have I told you yet today that I am absolutely crazy about you?"

**Though Callie whispers, Mark is close enough to hear her, and Erica relishes every second of rubbing it in "McSteamy's" face.**

**Erica (giving Callie an adoring look, whispering gently) : **"I'm crazy about you, too."

**The two women share another tender kiss on the lips. Erica presses her forehead to Callie's once again. **

**Erica (speaking softly) : **"You ready to go, sweetie?"

**Callie keeps her eyes closed as she nods her response to Erica's question against the blonde's forehead. **

**Callie (eyes still closed, a little breathlessly) : **"Si, mi amor (Yes, my love)."

**Erica (smiling) :** "Ok. Let's go."

**Erica keeps one arm possessively around Callie's shoulders while Callie keeps an arm affectionately around Erica's waist as the make their way towards the elevator. Erica raises an eyebrow in Mark's direction and keeps her I-just-kicked-your-ass-and-there's-nothing-you-can-do-about-it grin fixed on him until she and Callie have walked well past him. **

**Callie (absently, over her shoulder) : **"Bye, Mark."

**Erica (mockingly, antagonizingly) : **"Yeah, bye, Mark."

**Callie's head whirls around to look Erica in the face upon hearing Erica's tone of voice. She is finally fully aware of the tension between her former lover and her present girlfriend. **

**Callie (looking at Erica accusingly) : **"What did you do?"

**Erica (playing innocent) :** "What? When?"

**Callie : **"Just now with Mark. You never call him by his first name. What wh…**(her voice trails off as realization suddenly hits her) **Oh, my God! You _claimed _me, didn't you? That's what was going on between you two, wasn't it?"

**Erica (still playing innocent) : **"Who? Me?"

**Callie (amused) : **"Ay, Dios mio! You _so _did! You staked your claim on me!"

**Erica (avoiding Callie's eyes, unable to wipe the smirk of satisfaction off her face, even in her denial) : **"I don't know what you're talking about."

**Callie (smiling) : **"You're a liar, Hahn."

**Erica says nothing more, but still can't wipe the look of satisfaction off of her face as she avoids Callie's eyes.**

**Callie (laughing) : **"Oh, you are in so much trouble when I get you home."

**Erica (intrigued) : **"Am I now?"

**Callie (seductively) : **"Oh, yeah."

**Erica : **"Is that a promise?"

**Callie (giving Erica a smoldering look) : **"Absolutely."

**Erica (pumping her fist in celebration) : **"Yes!!!"

**The pair laugh together as they look into each other's eyes. A minute later, they are sobering and Erica takes Callie fully into her arms once again, still looking into her chestnut-colored eyes. **

**Erica (sincerely): **"Listen, all Sloan jokes aside… I love you."

**Callie (smiling, reaching up to touch Erica's cheek) : **"I know, mi cielo (my sky). I love you, too."

**At that moment, the elevator doors open and the pair in together, still holding each other, and share another soft kiss as the doors close again.**

THE END

P.S. In your face, Sloan!!!! LOL

P.S.S Reviews, please!!!!!!!!! I want to know what you think.


End file.
